Automated assembly systems that utilize pick-and-place equipment often times utilize components that are packaged using tape-and-reel packing systems. Tape-and-reel packing systems commonly utilize a carrier tape that is reeled up onto a terminal reel. Typically, chips or other components are loaded into the carrier tape and secured with cover tape before being reeled up onto a terminal reel. In the case where the chips or components are for very small products (e.g. 0.4×0.2 mm chips), high position accuracy of the carrier tape within the taping system is needed to ensure that the chips or components are properly loaded into the carrier tape and to ensure that the cover tape is accurately applied over the chips or components that are loaded into the carrier tape. Because high position accuracy is needed, even very subtle mechanical disturbances and friction can introduce error into a tape-and-reel packaging system.